When I Fall In Love
by lhaine lee
Summary: A person who doesn't believe in love crosses path with a person who spent her whole life looking for it. A shizuru and Natsuki love story.
1. Natsuki

**When I fall in Love**

**By lhaine lee**

**CHAPTER I – **_**Natsuki**_

* * *

><p>Kuga Natsuki, listed one of the most successful young women in Japan today. Owner of KN-Shipping lines, KN-Networks, KN-Enterprising and Kuga Towers. Beyond business, she is also listed as one of the most eligible bachelorettes Japan has today. To the point that receiving tons of flowers, presents, confessions and proposals were just part of her everyday living. Men and women go crazy for her, even the statement head over hills <em>is<em> an understatement despite the fact that she acts cold towards everyone except from her friends.

Silently, Natsuki sits a t a corner of the balcony enjoying a glass of champagne. Tonight was is the official engagement of her friends Chie and Aoi. It was a small gathering wherein only close friends are invited. This would compose of "The Billionaire Bachelorettes". They are the rest that's included in the list of Japan's most successful young women. But as of tonight, it seems that the dark-haired girl would be the only one left to be considered as a bachelorette. Alyssa and Miyu, Haruka and Yukino, Mai and Nao, Sachiko and Yumi, Chikane and Himeko, Sei and Youko are all married now; soon Chie and Aoi would be tying the knot.

Nao: Yow mutt, there yah are!

Mai: Don't you wanna join us inside? It's a bit cold here

Natsuki: Nah, I'm alright here.

Nao: Com'on, I know you feel lonely. That's why I asked you to get yourself a girl to tie down with.

Natsuki: Nao, you know that's not my thing!

Nao: Well have you imagined marriage was mine? No right? Well what do you know; here I am now, successful, happy and contented.

_She said the last line while looking at Mai with loving eyes._

Mai: She's right! Who knew this buddy of yours would have the guts to propose to your best friend? Haha.

Natsuki: Well that's because she kept her crush on you as our little secret for over four years! She's been always into you since the moment I introduce you to each other!

Mai: Natsuki, it isn't that easy. You're my best friend and I don't want you spending the rest of eternity all alone.

Natsuki: Mai, I know you're concerned but you also know how I love my peace and quiet. And besides if I get bored I could just grab a chick from my doorstep.

Mai: But what about love?

Natsuki: Love and marriage? Does not connect to the name Natsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

_I have come to the realization that I really can't write long fics :)) So if you would be so kind and patient to see how this story goes then I would be so happy to continue. Next chapter is entitled "Shizuru":P It is a character introduction after all so I didn't bother naming it anything else :)) The fic so close is still in hold. I didn't want to rush it and finish everything with whatever comes to my mind. Reviews pretty please ^.^ -Lhaine Lee_


	2. Shizuru

**When I fall in Love**

**By Lhaine Lee**

**CHAPTER II – **_**Shizuru**_

* * *

><p>Fujino Shizuru, a beautiful young woman who worked her way to success. Her father was only a small time photographer before. He once took Shizuru to a wedding that he would cover. Little Shizuru was so fascinated. It was the most fascinating event that she has ever seen. But the most striking element in that event was the lovely couple standing in front of the altar. They were looking into each other's eyes, the bride looks gorgeous and she was teary eyed while listening to the vows of her soon to be husband. They were blessed by the priest and announced as an official husband and wife. Since she has lost her mother at the age of three, this was the first time she realized that having someone to share your life with is so important. She then realized how lonely her father must be. She said to herself that one day, someone would bring her to an altar like this and promise forever to her. She didn't want to end up lonely like her father. Thus she strived hard in her studies and at present she owns FS Weddings Inc.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FS Weddings Inc -7:30 pm<strong>_

_(Shizuru and Tomoe's conversation)_

S: Give me more tissue!

T: We ran out of them, this is a wedding shop, people who come here are happy so we don't need to keep tissue stocks.

S: I know! I own this, remember?

T: Oh I remember, you're the best wedding planner in town whom at present hasn't had a love life at all!

S: I've had a lot in the past you know…

T: How long was the longest on you can remember?

S: three weeks…

T: See! It's not even considered as a proper relationship

S: Tomoe! Can't you be helpful at least? It isn't my fault that stupid Reito broke up with me!

T: That's cause you keep bugging him with your wedding and family fantasies! They're men, they look mature but on the inside they're just a bunch of boys catching chicks to show off to their friends.

S: Tomoe, how come you're happy? _Sniff.. sniff_.. How come you're married? Got an amazing loving husband and three children? _Sob.. sob.._ Perfectly happy and satisfied in life while I'm not? I've been at this all my life an you, you weren't even looking for it!

T: Cause they say that good things come unexpected and you've been expecting this whole time?

S: That's unfair!

T: Hey, I'm not God you know. He plans everything.

S: So does this mean, I'm destined to be single forever? Nooooooo!

T: Calm down! I'm sure there's someone for you.

S: But what's taking him so long? I'm not getting any younger!

T: Whatever Shiz. Hey! Look at this, the cover girl's so hot!

S: Yeah, she's beautiful. Gorgeous in fact, what a hot body, she would pass as a model or even a beauty queen…

T: Uhhh.. Shiz, I think I know now why you're single…

S: Why?

T: Cause you've been dating guys all the time but here you are interested in women!

S: What? That's impossible! I just gave a compliment to this girl and you already came up with that conclusion!

T: Excuse me, I show you magazines like this 2 to 3 times a day for our job and you "compliment" on every single babe you see!

S: Oh, do I really do that? I mean, do I even swing that way?

T: Shizuru, what do you think about this girl again?

S: She's hot, she's got expressive eyes, her skin looks so soft, I wish I could touch them –oh…

T: Bingo! You've finally hit your head on the right wall! I just knew that you were like me!

S: OMG! I'm gay?

T: Duh!

S: Hmmm... By the way, what's that name of that girl?

T: Natsuki Kuga! Isn't she dreamy~~~

S: Tomoe! I thought you were loyal to your wife. You're even pregnant and you can still say that to this Natsuki Kuga?... Natsuki Kuga… I think I've heard that name before…

T: She's a girl, you dated men before so might not know her. You just figured out you were a lesbian a minute and twenty seconds ago, remember?

S: No… I mean… Kuga… Kuga Natsuki… HOLY CRAP!

S: I remember now! She's the reason why I'm still single, not married and not happy till now!

T: What? Are you nuts? You can't just go blaming cover girls in a magazine all your failures in life!

S: You don't understand! Before… In the past… SHE WAS MY…

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

Sorry, cliff hanger for now: P Stay tuned and find out what Shizuru and Natsuki were in the past and how they met. I made Tomoe here her best friend cause it's always Shizuru and Haruka. So that means Tomoe is not obsessed-ly insane for Shizuru, instead she is married, pregnant and she's Shizuru's best friend and employee. I had fun playing with Shizuru's character. Though she's professional in work, when it's just them and Tomoe, she's still that hopeless romantic girl from their childhood.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Pour etre rien**__ -__well I thought of that but it would take too long to write. I'm trying to hide it from my mom so it's kinda hard: P She doesn't know I write stories, specifically about lesbians, she'd kill me :)) I'll try to do it in the following chapters_

_**Ako2project- **__No, Shizuru's not part of the billionaire bachelorettes as you've read in this chapter_


	3. Flashback

**When I fall in Love**

**By Lhaine Lee**

**CHAPTER III – **_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

_One hot afternoon, a 14 year old Shizuru was peacefully reading a magazine in her room. She heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it, assuming that it was her father._

"_Yes papa?" She said as she held the door knob_

"_Am I too old to look like papa?" sarcastically answered the figure_

"_Oh, it's just you. What do you need?" asked Shizuru_

"_Meanie, don't talk like that to your older sister" scolded Shizuma_

"_Fine, what do you need Shizu-nee-chan?"_

"_Well, I was hoping you could give me an advice" Shizuma said as she sat on her sister's bed_

"_And in what field would the almighty Shizuma need my advice for?" Shizuru said mockingly_

"_You see, I wanted to say yes to a girl who's been courting me for some time now. She is hot, kind and all but I've got this feeling that she's really not for me. I know you're the love-guru here so, what can you say?"_

"_Then say yes to her! For all I care…" she said as she brought her attention back to her magazine_

"_Shizuru!"_

"_Alright! Alright! What's her birthday?" _

"_15__th__ of August. Why?"_

"_Really? Her personality doesn't compliment yours and so is her sign so that means the world is totally against the two of you!" Shizuru commented senselessly _

"_Oh! That must be why I was having second thoughts! Thanks sis!"_

"_No prob! Just don't get too used to it. You might start asking me about all your suitors so don't even think about it"_

* * *

><p><em>The afternoon after the following day was quite breezy so Shizuru settle to read a book on a bench in the school's garden. She was enjoying the quiet time with nature until she was interrupted by someone yelling towards her direction. <em>

"_You're Fujino Shizuru, aren't you?" the dark haired girl started_

"_Yes I am. May I help you with anything?" she asked politely_

"_Help me? You just did the exact opposite!" was the heated reply of the girl_

"_I'm sorry. I don't think we understand each other here. Who are you?"_

"_My name is Natsuki Kuga. The one who's birthday is 15__th__ of August and apparently, whose personality doesn't compliment your sister's. The girl I've been courting for almost a year now!" shouted madly by Natsuki_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd take that seriously. I mean, who would believe in a crap like that?" Shizuru said derisively _

"_Your sister just did! Your sorry is too late. She just dumped me like that for such a shallow reason! It would have been better if she said she can't love me for my attitude or whatsoever. How can you give an advice like that? You don't know anything about love!" _

"_How dare you say that? You don't know me!" defended Shizuru_

"_Well for one, have you been in a relationship? …See! You have ruined my future, don't expect to have a boyfriend anytime soon cause I swear to God that you wouldn't be happy for the rest of your life unless I'll be!"_

"_Say that back! That's not funny anymore!"_

"_I won't! I'll never take back what I say! Hah! In fact, I'll even curse your every attempt at love. You won't be happy till the day I decide to get married!" _

_With those words left hanging in the air, Natsuki left the scene leaving a very speechless Shizuru. Her book dropped on the floor, in the same state that her jaw was. The clouds started to darken and soon it began to rain._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"You see! I told you she's the reason why I'm still not married! That good for nothing cover girl! I'm gonna get her for this!" an irritated Shizuru stated<p>

"That's ridiculous! Do you honestly believe in curses? Is she a witch or something?" replied her best friend

"We'll never know unless we prove it"

"And what may you be planning Ms. Sherlock Holmes?"

"You just wait and see my dear Tomoe" the brunette said with a grin

"I don't like the sound of that..."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**I'm actually having second thoughts of calling this a chapter cause I know how short my chapters are :)) There you have it, Shizuru and Natsuki's past. Stay tuned to see what Shizuru has in her sleeves. What she's planning and how she'll get to Natsuki? ""You just wait and see" Reviews pppuuhhhlleeaaassseee!**

_**pour etre rien - **I did your suggestion here_

_**anon and seyan- **yeah, I'm also tired of her being the freak stalker of Shizuru so she was promoted as a best friend! yey for tomoe!_

_**neoshay- **this isn't another cliff hanger... or is it? :P_


	4. Rendezvous

**When I fall in Love**

**By Lhaine Lee**

**CHAPTER IV – RENDEZVOUS**

* * *

><p>Yesterday afternoon, Shizuru saw a news add stating …<p>

"Wanted: Wedding planner for the soon to be Senoh-Harada Nuptials. The billionaire bachelorette and the daughter of the multi-million company of Senoh Travelers Co. are about to held the wedding in two months time. The wedding planner to be chosen should have come up with a simple yet elegant wedding within the said period. For those who are interested just dial ###-##-## and look for Ms. Senoh"

Shizuru thought of this as an opportunity to achieve her goal since everyone knows that Chie is a billionaire bachelorette and therefore a friend of Natsuki's. She quickly dialed the numbers and after their conversation Aoi Senoh was convinced to set an appointment to FS Weddings Inc. The following day…

_**FS Weddings Inc – 4:00pm**_

"You're brilliant Fujino-san! I'm sure you can make my dream wedding come true!" an ecstatic Aoi Senoh exclaimed

"It's all part of the job, Senoh-han. And since we'll be working from now on, let's just drop the formalities, you can call me Shizuru"

"That would be nice, and dear, you can call me Aoi. For your plan about my fiancé's friend, Natsuki, I'll be sure to support the both of you. That woman always looks so distant to the world. I know she had no luck in her past relationships. I'm sure she could use someone like you. "

"Gomen Aoi-han but you got it all wrong. I don't plan on marrying her but instead I'll make sure she marries before this year bids goodbye"

"That's quite unfortunate; you two would make a cute couple. Your bubbly personality with her stubborn one. Anyhow, good luck with that! Hey, may I tell this to Chie? I can't hide anything from her. She just sees through me."

"It's alright. I understand that as a couple, you find it hard to keep secrets from each other. But please, do ask her to be silent about this." The wedding planner said

"Sure will. Now then, now that I have you as my official wedding organizer, I'll leave everything in your care."

"Thank you for trusting FS Weddings. We'll make sure to bring your wedding dream to life"

…Aoi was amazed by the shop's achievements and Shizuru's personal credentials. She was about to say yes already but Shizuru mentioned about her real am. Aoi got more interested and accepted her as their wedding planner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks after Shizuru was hired<strong>_

_**FS Weddings 5:00 pm**_

"Oh Shizuru! I'm really getting worked up. I didn't know it was this hard to plan a wedding. There are still so many things to do and we only have a month and a half left. I'm not even sure if I wanna marry Chie anymore!"

"Don't say that Aoi! You're just nervous. Every bride-to-be goes through this tension so you don't have to freak out about it. Besides I'm sure Chie would go mad if you cancel on her now"

"Speaking of that woman, She's supposed to be here now. I asked her to meet me here after her meeting a while ago. She knows how crazy I get when she's not around!"

"Really?" asked a voice different from the two ladies inside the office

"Of course!" Aoi said unconsciously

"Now I know my love. Don't worry I'll never leave your side again"

"Chie! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry babe. My car's got a little trouble but I came as soon as I can. Good thing Natsuki was on the way so she drove me here"

Tension was visible in the room as, as if on cue, Natsuki stepped inside the office. Chie and Aoi were waiting for either of their friends to move because they know both of Natsuki and Shizuru's story.

_Is that Natsuki? I've seen her in the magazine the other day but I didn't expected her to be __**this **__gorgeous in person! I mean, look at her! …stare… stare some more… You're already staring at her! _Thought Shizuru

She was about to speak but another person came in from the door, her friend, Sakura.

"Hey Shiz! Our delivery boy got sick so I had to deliver the supplies here myself." Sakura scanned the room and thought that she broke the momentum with her sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had clients so I came in without knocking."

"Don't worry. I'll just ask someone to unload the supplies from your van."

Seeing her friend's eyes glued to a certain someone, an idea crept to her mind.

"By the way, long time no see Kuga-han. Argatou for driving my client here."

"No problem. And please just call me Natsuki."

"My friend here is a fan of yours. Natsuki meet Sakura, Sakura meet Natsuki. She is a single hard working young woman. You might take interest in her."

Natsuki faced Sakura and shook her hand. She scanned the girl for a bit then faced back to Shizuru's desk.

"'m sorry but I'm not interested with your friend. Actually I came here to see you, Shizuru." The bachelorette said with her most charming smile. Shizuru was taken aback by this. She stood frozen for a while till she heard the door opening.

"I gotta go now. I'm sorry for interrupting you guys." Sakura said with a bit of depression in her voice

"You didn't have to use me to reject her you know. You're as evil as ever!"

"Me? Evil? Hah! Look who's talking! And for the record, I did come here to see you!"

"Oh my! Looks like our little Natsuki's got a crush on our wedding planner!" said Aoi

"Shhh! You're ruining their moment." Chie scolded

Hearing the couple speak reminded Shizuru of their presence.

"Do you think I'll fall for that? Who would believe you drove my client here just for that reason? You must be planning something!"

"There you are again. Accusing me with words that I should be referring to you. I know what you're planning and you'll never succeed!"

"Don't talk finish yet! You'll be marrying before this year ends and soon enough I'll follow."

"But honey, why follow when we can share the altar at one wedding" Natsuki said swiftly

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one that I'm gonna get married to, darling"

"Are you insane? I'm not going to marry a jerk like you!"

"Just so you know. I get what I want. You can't do anything about it. I'm here now and I'm planning to stay. Don't talk finish yet, honey. Right back at you"

Natsuki left the office with a frustrated Shizuru.

_My plans… she's messing with me! I know those sweet words are just for revenge. She's going to make me fall in love, use me and just dump me away! I won't fall for her! NEVEEERRRRR! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

The aura n the office started to change so before their wedding planner losses her sanity and destroys the office, Aoi spoke up.

"I knew you two were a match! We'll be back tomorrow for the details on the guest listings. Bye!" said Aoi while walking to the door's direction

"Take care of my friend Mrs. Kuga, she's fragile. Don't tell her I told you that! Bye!" Chie said following right behind Aoi

As the door closed, Shizuru heard what Chie said: Looks like there'll be more excitement in planning our wedding than we expected, baby. Aoi just giggled.

Again for the second time in her life. All was left, is a speechless Shzuru.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**OMAKE!**

Lhane Lee: And cut! Good take! Hey, Shizuru, take's over. Pick up your jaw.

Shizuru: … My Natsuki just proposed to me… and you… you made me reject her! Do you know how long I've been waiting for her to say that? Huh?

LL: Well technically she's not yours yet…

S: Then to whom does she belong to?

LL: She's mine of course! Bwahahahahaha! …ouch! …hey, who turned off the lights? …AHHHHHHHH… _silence._

_-The Lhaine Lee Murder Story_

_Gomen if I took too long to update. Reviews please! _

_Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! _

_Lotsa love, Lhaine._


End file.
